Solution
by The Lady Meow
Summary: One shot. Rose figures out who Jake is. She loves him but she can't betray her clan. So she finds a solution.


_**Solution**_

Disclaimer: Rose doesn't belong to me. And neither do any of the other characters in ADJL. Though, I wish they did because I am _broke_.

Rating: PG-13

AN: This is a one shot that I'm writing because I never wrote something like this and I needed a break from Her Fate; I'm in a slightly less than happy mood and I didn't want it to affect that story.

_Dear Jake,_

_Hi, it's me, Rose. I know you probably don't want to talk to me and I get that. I understand; you know who I am. You found out on the ski trip and I'm the one who told you._

_Yes, I know who you are. I figured it out; it was obvious after your sudden attitude change with me. It changed right after I last fought you. I suspected you were who you are when your friends showed up._

_I can't believe you're him. I can't believe he's you. It's so hard to realize that my sworn enemy… is also my love._

_Yes, I love you, Jake; More than anything in the world. I don't want to hurt you… not anymore._

_I wish I could just leave and run away with you. But I can't do that. I can't leave them, they're my family. Yet, I can't bring myself to harm you. _

_This entire thing breaks my heart. My head feels like it's ready to explode. I'm nothing without my family and I feel so empty without you._

_My mother always told me that indecision was a person's greatest weakness. That's why I'm no longer indecisive. I've come up with a solution, Jake. This decision will help everyone out._

_I won't hurt you and I won't betray my family. Please, don't think me weak, I beg you. This is the only way. _

_We'll never be able to be together. I'll never be able to be happy. I can't be happy with my family and I can't be happy with you._

_I've never been in love before you. But I'll always love my family. How can anyone expect me to choose between you?_

_No one can. And that's why I'm doing this._

_I love you and I always will. You're the only one who got a letter. Only you will know why I did what I'm going to do._

_You're my only love and I'll never fall in love again. Just know that I'll love you no matter what. Now, forever, all of eternity… I love you… and I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Rose_

It's early in the morning, not many students come this early. I enter Jake's Mythology class and place the letter I wrote last night on his desk.

I know that Professor Rotwood's class is Jake's first class. So he'll get it. I have to reassure myself constantly. No one else will take the letter.

I'm not crying anymore. I can't cry anymore… I don't think I have anymore tears to shed.

I made sure that when I wrote the letter, I said nothing about the Huntsclan or the American Dragon. I made sure of that in case someone did manage to see the letter. I'd never do anything to jeopardize Jake's identity. Just like I'd never let anyone know about the Huntsclan.

I really hope no one in the clan gets a hold of that letter; they'd figure it all out if they read it… especially if my uncle got it.

The bell rings and students are filling the hallways. They're all laughing and talking with their friends… I've never felt so alone. I see Bridget waving to me; I put on a smile and walk to her.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders, "Nothing, just dreading this math test." I lie. I'm not worried about the test because I'm not going to take it. She nods her head, "Yeah, me too. But you have it better, _you_ get to take it _last_ period and _I_ have to take it _first_ period." She pouts.

I fake a laugh, "Sorry about that." I'm not sorry at all. Her biggest problem is passing a test while I'm in love with my mortal enemy. This is so unfair.

"I'm sure you'll do great. Don't worry about it." I tell her. She probably will; she's smart. I don't really care though.

She smiles at me and gives me a hug as she thanks me and reassures me that I'll do great too. So I hug her back and mutter a thank you.

She doesn't know that I won't even go to my last period. I'm not even going to my first. "Want me to walk with you to your locker?" she asks.

I shake my head and say, "No, I'm fine. You should get to class and try to get a few more minutes of studying in."

She nods in agreement and goes to her class as I go to my locker. I look out of the corner of my eye. I see Jake and his two friends walking down the hall. Jake catches my eye and we hold stares for a minute.

Trixie yanks his arm, making him look away as she glares at me. She knows who he is. And she knows who I am. Even the laid back Spud looks at me with anger in his eyes.

None of them know what I'm going to do. I open my locker and put my backpack in side. I stare at my picture of Jaren Macarthur. I remember when I thought I was in love with him… I didn't know what love was. I do now and I know it hurts.

I think about it as I go to a door. This door is off limits to students and it's locked. The halls are empty now, not even a teacher patrolling. They're all busy. I pick the lock with a hair pin I kept in my pocket.

This is too easy. It's as if the world agrees with me on my course of action; like it's trying to help me.

I walk up the stairs that lead to the school roof…

My mother always told me that love was hurtful. She always said that love causes indecision and indecision was our greatest weakness. She was right. She knew what she was talking about.

My mother was in love with my father. My father was a jerk. He'd sleep around while he was married to my mother and would come home drunk. One time he actually hit her. My mother could have brought him down, easily. She was, after all, Huntsgirl at the time.

But she loved him. I hated him. My uncle did too. He believed that my father was insulting our family; I believed it too, as I still do. My uncle told her that she couldn't remain married to him and stay in the Huntsclan.

My mother couldn't decide. I remember the last night I saw her.

My father was out drinking at the time. I was seven years old and my mother was tucking me into bed. She kissed my forehead.

"Rose, you know I'll _always_ love you, right." She asked me that night. I nodded my little head, "Yes. I love you too, Mommy."

I remember her smile. My mother was always a beautiful woman; with her long golden hair, large light blue eyes and perfect complexion. I'm glad I took after her. Although my hair and eyes are darker than hers were…

That was when she told me never to fall in love. Because falling in love causes indecision and indecision is our greatest weakness.

She found her solution. She chose not to choose. As I lied sleeping in my bed, that night, she took her car and drove off a cliff.

My uncle sued my father for custody and, thankfully, he won.

I reach the roof. It's amazing that I'm going to follow in my mother's steps; first as Huntsgirl and now this.

Though, my situation is different than hers was. Jake isn't an asshole; he's my enemy and I don't want to be his enemy anymore as I still wish not to betray the clan. And I'm not driving a car off a cliff… I don't think there are any cliffs in New York and I can't drive.

I sit on the edge of the roof and look down. I'm going to fall on a car, I laugh slightly as I find a morbid humor in the fact that I'll fall on Professor Rotwood's car.

I look into the sky. Maybe I can be reborn as a bird. I've always wanted to be able to fly. That's why I'm doing this, this way. Rather than slice open my wrists or hang myself.

It's as close to flying I'll ever get.

Or maybe, maybe I can be born into another world. A new life where Jake and I aren't mortal foes. A life where I can live happily with Jake. A life where I could marry him, have children with him, grow old with him, and die peacefully with him.

That would be the perfect life. Maybe, just maybe, God could take pity on me and give me that life…

I smile as I imagine a life like that. I feel the wind breeze through my hair as I stand up and turn around.

I don't want to look down. My smile remains as I extend my arms outwards like a bird, lean my weight backwards and fall.

I feel the wind and feel myself fall. It's almost like flying. I picture Jake's face as I fall to my death.

I am no longer depressed. This is the way it must be. I know that. I feel the wind around me. I feel almost giddy.

I hear a crash as sharp pain shoots through my body. It's only physical, it's nothing compared to the heartache I've felt for the past week. I ignore the pain as I listen to the car alarm.

I hear people rushing out the school doors. I hear several screams, one, I know, belongs to my friend Bridget.

I hear Jake's voice too, yelling something… I can't make it out. I'm too lightheaded. I feel lighter than I ever have.

My body is going numb and I hear someone yell, "Call an ambulance!" I don't know who, though. And I don't care.

It isn't Jake so I don't care. I feel the blood drain out of me through my head; I know it's dying my hair. I'd laugh if I could at that. Even if I know it's not a laughing matter.

I feel my life slipping away and I feel happy. I finally feel free.

Mommy always said indecision is our greatest weakness. She told me never to fall in love because love causes indecision.

I didn't listen. And now I'll see my mommy again.

Goodbye, Jake, I love you.

**I'll more than likely write a companion piece to this, in Jake's POV. But I probably won't until Her Fate is finished. I hope you liked it, I've never written anything like this before. Happily, I'm no longer in such a dark mood, writing this helped. Please review.**


End file.
